xariafandomcom-20200214-history
SW Force Users
Force Wielders Adept Creation For ease of explanation, anyone using the Force is referred to as an 'Adept', whether Dark, Light, or Sith. Adept Character Sheet SWBlankAdept.docx Adept are created just like any other character with the exception that they receive Purchase Points (PP) to GAIN Force Powers or to gain Force Points (FP) to USE Force Powers. For Adept Characters who are existing during the era of the New Republic, they shall receive 1 FP and 5 PP to start. Adept characters played during different eras shall start differently... Every XP an Adept character accumulates can be spent on an additional +5 PP. These PP can then be used to buy additional Force Powers or Force Points. Purchase Points At the beginning of character creation, these points are used to "purchase" your Force Powers and how many times you can wield them. It's your choice how to spend your PP. Purchase Points can be used in 2 different ways * The can be used to buy Force Powers * They can be used to buy Force Points, 1 PP = 1 FP Some Force Powers cost more than others, while most require another Force Power as a prerequisite. Example: Retan Kuun has 5 PP at initial creation. With these Purchase Points (PP) he can "spend" 4 of them on Force Powers and buy 1 Force Point, or "spend" 3 on Force Powers and buy 2 Force Points, etc. You do not have to spend all your PP, but you cannot spend more than you currently have. Force Points This is the number of times an Adept can use Force Powers before they have to meditate to regain their Force Points. Every Force Power costs one Force Point unless otherwise noted. Ex: Retan spent 3 PP on Force Powers and 2 PP on Force Points. This means he can use his Force Powers twice (2 times) before he has to stop and regain his Force Points. Regaining Force Points Adepts regain 1 Force Point every 15 minutes. During this time period, they can do whatever they want EXCEPT use other Force Powers. If the Adept uses a Force Power during that 15 minut period, they do not regain a Force Point and must start over. Adepts can alternatively Meditate and focus on the Force, in which they restore 1 Force Point per 10 minutes. They cannot do any other actions when meditating nor carry on a detailed conversation. Meditation Trance will restore at a rate of 1 per 5 minutes. Ex: Retan uses 2 Force Powers. Therefore, he needs to spend 30 minutes without using a Force Power to regain those 2 Force Points. If he uses a Force Power after only 20 minutes rest, he only regains 1 Force Point and must spend another full 15 minutes (during which he may not use another Force Power) to regain the second Force Point. Dark Side and Light Side Points are FULLY regained after 15 minutes after use, no matter how many DSP or LSP have been used or what the Adept has been doing. Ex: Retan uses 2 DSP. After 15 minutes, during which he fought a battle and used 2 force Powers, he regains both DSP. Force Powers Learning Force Powers Adepts can learn Force Powers "out of game" (Which is just buying them with PP and adding them to your character sheet) or can learn them "in Game" through role-play. If learned in game # You must have the PP available to buy that Force Power # It must be taught to you by a Force Wielder who already has that power # You must also spend time role-playing the learning of the power # If the Force Wielder is of a different Force alignment than your own (i.e. they're Dark and you are Light) you gain a DSP/LSP from your learning experience.Extra consideration will be given to those Adepts to learn Force Powers during gameplay... Using Force Powers When using Force Powers during the game, Adepts should make every effort to show they are using these powers with hand gestures. Remember, Jedi Masters such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn gestured with their hands when affecting someone's mind. Darth Vader did this when choking insolent Imperial Officers. Luke had to beckon his Lightsaber back into his hand. This runs especially true when using a Force Specter (see below). How else are they going to know what you want them to do? Besides, don't you want everyone to see you using your cool Force Powers?! Using Force Specters Certain Force Powers will require Force Specters in order for them to be used. Force Specters are NPCs dressed all in black and will not be acknowledged as In-Game by any Characters, including the Adept who uses them. They do NOT exist. They will perform the functions of certain Force Powers as directed by the Adept. Please Note: Not all Games will have Force Specters available. Please consult with the GM regarding borrowing one if you do not have a friend to play it on your behalf. Players who play as a Force Specter during a game, even if part-time, gain 1 additional XP for the event. This means the player can earn additional XP for assisting as a Force Specter, even for a little while. Light Side and Dark Side Points In this section, we will cover the Dark and Light Side point system to be used in our SW Larp game. They are both used as an additional Force Point and as a measurement of ones current standing and how close the Adept may be to 'going over' to the other side. Dark Side Points (hereafter referred to as DSP) are used only by Light Jedi Light Side Points (hereafter referred to as LSP) are only used by Dark Jedi To facilitate ease of explanation, we will refer to them as DSP although the same can be said for LSP. Starting DSP A Light Jedi starts with 1 DSP. This represents the temptation to succumb to the ease and speed of the Dark Side and that the Light and Dark exist within one-another. It's a philosophical thing, yo! Gaining DSP A Light Side Jedi can gain DSP the following ways * Certain Jedi Powers automatically award a DSP for their use * Using Jedi powers in an inappropriate manner (GM discretion) * Inappropriate actions (not INaction) by the Jedi (GM discretion) * Using a DSP Warning - the USE of certain Force Powers will result in a DSP for Light Jedi, and the USE of certain different Force Powers will result in a LSP for the Dark Jedi. However, we are not going to tell you which do what. Some are obvious (like Choke) and others may not be so obvious. Use your best judgement... Using DSP A Light Side Jedi can use DSP just like Force Points. Example: Retan Kun, a Light Side Jedi, has 5 Force Points and 1 DSP. He can therefore use 6 Force Powers before having to rest. However, there is a cost. Every time a Light Jedi uses a DSP they gain ANOTHER DSP! Coming to the Dark Side If at any time the Light Side Jedi's DSP equal HALF their total Force Points (rounded up), they have been 'consumed by the Dark Side' and have turned. Example: Retan has 5 Force Points; if he gains 3 DSP he converts to a Dark Jedi Upon Conversion * All Force Points stay the same * All DSP are lost * You gain 1 LSP A Jedi can ONLY lose DSP or LSP by their actions and deeds (as determined by the GM and the Jedi's role-play)... or crossing over to the other side. Force Powers Back to Main - System -Skills - Force Adepts - Force Powers - Combat